


Magical Items Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [53]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Magical Items, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in November 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Magical Items Recs

**Title:** Dishonor (series)  
**Why:** A truly amazing fic, where the second fic features a amazing plot driving universal remote.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/719679>

**Title:** Except it Abide in the Vine  
**Why:** …universal remote? XD  
**Why:** One of the most beautiful pieces of writing I've ever read. Universal remote, incredible characterizations, so many feels. It's been a while since I've read it, but I'm still not over Honey and Sweetpea. Plus: gorgeous artwork, even more feels, perfect and delicious.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536>  
**Art:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929577/>

**Title:** A Handful of Sand  
**Why:** This is a gorgeous, haunting fantasy AU with Bucky as a Romani man on a rescue mission, and Steve as a slave of the Emperor of Persia. A magical hourglass plays a major role. This story has such beautiful descriptions and characterizations, and some wonderfully heartfelt (and sometimes heartbreaking) moments.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066509/>

**Title:** if ye be worthy  
**Why:** I truly believe that like Steve, Bucky can also can lift the hammer.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533124>

**Title:** In The Next Life We'll Be Good  
**Why:** It's a Destiny AU, in which Steve and Bucky are Guardians with their own Ghosts, which are magical machines that resurrect them each time they die in battle. It's just gorgeously written, it's a really great adaptation of the source material, and with the newest Destiny expansion just out it's the perfect time to (re)read it :)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/744954>

**Title:** Like the Nomadic Moon  
**Why:** I straight up cannot hear “magical item” without my brain jumping straight to “magical girl”. It’s a Sailor Moon AU! (No, wait, where are you going! It’s really good!) (edit: Steve’s shield is his transformation item)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770958>

**Title:** Memory  
**Why:** This fic wrecked me emotionally. Post TWS, Bucky doesn't remember anything, so he tries to use Loki's staff to give Steve “his” Bucky back  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379881>

**Title:** To Live It Again is All Past Endeavors  
**Why:** Magical orb swaps 2014 Steve & Bucky with 193something Steve & Bucky. It's wonderful. I don't remember specifics, just that I read it years ago and it still is one of my favorites  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622686>

**Title:** to memory now i can't recall  
**Why:** …. the same reason as above lol. Bucky touches an orb and he and WS switch spots. except this time, steve doesn't actually know that bucky's not bucky (in either timeline) + heavy dose of identity porn  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660255>

**Title:** Where All Roads Lead  
**Why:** CAFTA Steve touches a relic and transports to 2017. History prof and Cap buff Bucky helps him figure out how to get home while trying not to smooch him. One out of two…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918467>

**Title:** A Worthy Weight  
**Why:** I don't think I can sell it better than the actual summary does - “People are out there writing thoughtful, beautiful fix-its, and my first thought was 'hey what if Steve pinned Bucky down with Mjölnir now that he can lift it?'“  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630814>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
